


（Hetalia / Allies 5） Friendship

by ShalomTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Best Friends, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: Life is ephemeral, but friendship is eternal.To Allies 5 as normal people to face the death.





	（Hetalia / Allies 5） Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marta_mypenpal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marta_mypenpal).



> My first trial of English-written fanfics. Adapted from a true story and some dialogues are not original too.  
> Alfred POV. No beta, sorry for any confusing expression I have written.

　　I was standing behind the crowd. People were all dressed in black which was extremely offending under bright blue sky without any cloud. I saw sunlight shining down to the ground and throwing dark grey shadows of rows of tombstones, as well as sparkling in people's eyes - probably sunlight was not the reason for people acting like that.  
　　I knew where I was, but I did not know why I was here.  
　　I wondered what happened in the middle of the crowd. Despite sadness, anger took control of some of their faces. Why were they angry? It was so easy for me to go through the crowd to figure it out.  
　　That was unbelievable! Ivan, my competitor, was here to dance "happily" in front of a newly built tombstone - a large silly grin had been drawn in his face, just like a clown. He was much taller than me and usually made others fear him. He never had to surrender to do something he was reluctant to. More ridiculously, Ivan was wearing a red gown which was V-necked and sleeveless with a waving hem. If he were a girl, he would be so sexy. Melody of my favorite song was played with the guitar from another friend of mine Arthur. The gown had been prepared by Yao, who decorated the gown with a red-faded rose (it was my national flower), the petals falling around Ivan while he was spinning. From the cosmetics Francis had packed them back to his sister's bag, I was sure that Ivan must have complained about Francis' makeup. Then I could imagine how Francis had persuaded Ivan and why Ivan finally accepted it. Moreover, why Arthur and Yao had not stopped this stupid dance but fully supported Ivan.  
　　The only reason was that we were best friends. I knew them very much while they knew me very much too. Although Ivan and I never had a friendly conversation, he was very trustworthy and actually, I was glad to know him and other three friends. However, there was no more chance to tell them.  
　　I was dead. I thought they might be exasperated with the breaking apart of our team due to my death, nevertheless, they were trying their best to bid me a cheerful farewell.  
　　We five met in the military school as roommates, hoping to be nameless heroes to protect our dearest country and families. We used to compete for good performance in shooting skills and physical training. We used to have a fight with other classmates because of being mocked and teased. We used to sprinkle each other shovelfuls of soil when we learnt how to dig a trench. We used to lie on the shady grass and talked about our ideal future - once we were discharged, we could have a rock 'n' roll band which Ivan would be the drummer, Francis would be the keyboard player, Yao would be the guitarist, Arthur would be the bassist and I would be the lead singer, singing our dream loud enough to let the world remember us. They also spent a whole Sunday looking for some kinds of little blue flowers I had longed for in my childhood as my birthday gifts. All my valuable memories were made by five people, without anyone missing. Besides, when Yao's mother passed away because of breast cancer, we never left him alone to face the grief. At that time, I thought death was near yet far away from us. We still got plenty of time to enjoy our lives.  
　　I was wrong. Death was to teach us to cherish the present, cherish people who always care and love you.  
　　They were ones of the kind, they really were. "So, my mum and dad, can you stop shouting at my best friends? " I asked quietly as I watched Ivan and Arthur be told to leave my burial. Francis and Yao tried to stop the interference. Fortunately, people started understanding my friends' purpose and even clapped along the dance. Ivan's makeup was in a mess because of the tears, I felt really sorry about that. I could not laugh out loud as supposed.  
　　After graduation from military school, not yet afraid of dying, Ivan and I had a bet just for fun. Our bet was that when one of us died first, another one would have to dress up like a girl and dance in front of his tombstone. How silly was it, wasn't it?  
　　"I have won the bet, you idiot. I still keep my promise, but you don't." Ivan said as only four people stayed after the burial. Then, he covered his have with his right hand.  
　　But Yao just pulled it away. "Have some sunlight shone, Ivan. Sunlight's name is Alfred.*" He smiled while tears rolling down from his face.  
　　Arthur still lowered his head, "no, it's raining.**" Meanwhile, Francis gave everyone a piece of tissue, also for himself.  
　　I couldn't help but crying. This was not tears of regret, dying to save others was my honour. This was tears of gratitude - how lucky I am!  
　　Life is ephemeral, but friendship is eternal.  
　　Even if we had to say goodbye, you would be alright, because I would always and forever be by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dialogue translated from a Chinese APH fanfic, "Golden Times, Silent Shadow"  
> **Dialogue from FMA:B


End file.
